


Esta noche poseemos la noche

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Es toda la imagen.” dijo al final. “Quiero decir, ¿estaba realmente necesario tener cadenas? ¿Tu camisa tenía realmente que estar casi completamente abierta? ¿Tenías realmente que tocarle de esa manera?” se encogió de hombros. “Parece una escena inspirada en una película porno, Yuu. ¿Por qué no podíais hacer algo simple? Yuto baila claqué, por todos los cielos. ¿Por qué no podíais hacer algo normal, como a él?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Esta noche poseemos la noche

**Esta noche poseemos la noche**

Si Yuya hubiera sido completamente ciego y no hubiera visto ya la mirada que había estado toda la noche en la cara de su novio, la manera como había cerrado la puerta de su habitación de hotel habría sido suficiente a solas para hacerle entender que pasaba algo malo.

Por suerte de Yuri, Yuya era un hombre muy paciente.

Pues esperó que el menor se hubiera puesto ropa más cómoda, que se hubiera cepillado los dientes y hubiera vuelto a la habitación, al sentarse pesadamente en la cama y al coger el móvil, ignorando el hecho que hubiera otro ser humano allí con él.

Y el espectáculo pudo comenzar.

“¿Yu?” le llamó Yuya, la voz bastante condescendiente ya. “¿Pasa algo malo en esta noche maravillosa?”

De verdad, debería haber sabido qué no era el caso de burlarse de él; pero dado que normalmente estaba ingenuo, no iba a desperdiciar una ocasión donde de hecho sabía lo que estaba pasando.

“Ni lo intentes, Yuya.” siseó Chinen, sin levantar los ojos del móvil. “Lo sabes qué pasa de malo. Déjame en paz por esta noche, prometo que mañana será mejor. No pienso que voy a dejarte por eso, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.” le dijo, al intentar de parecer tan indiferente como posible.

Yuya rio, al tener cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido.

“Estamos al primero día del tour, Yuri.” le hizo notar con una sonrisita. “Preferiría enfrentarlo ahora que arrastrarlo hasta el final.”

Chinen finalmente dejó el móvil para mirarle, una expresión inocente en la cara.

“Si estás tan seguro que va a repetirse, pues no me preguntes que pasa. Dado que sabes perfectamente de que hablamos.”

Su punto, parecía. Pero Yuya se lo había esperado.

“Vale.” se rindió fácilmente. “Pues, dado que sé qué pasa de malo, deja que te lo diga: lo estás haciendo peor de lo que es realmente. Entiendo porque te hayas enfadado, pero nos había visto ya durante los ensayos. Y sabes qué es algo que me pone incómodo a mí también. ¿El hecho que lo odie no me hace ganar puntos?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja con expresión divertida.

Yuri se giró a mirarle, al cruzar las piernas en el colchón, la mirada en su cara que le dejaba ya entender a Yuya que estaba lejos de pasarlo por alto.

“Eres un buen actor, Yuuyan.” le dijo, al sacudir la cabeza. “Pero nadie es _tan_ bueno. Vale, tal vez estabas incómodo en principio, pero esta noche te divertiste. No sé si fueron las fans que gritaban, la manera como reaccionaron o si fue Kei, pero te _gustó_.” dijo, al cruzar los brazos también, y ahora esperando la respuesta de Yuya.

Segundo strike, pensó Takaki.

“Vale.” concedió, al encogerse de hombros. “Pues me divertí un poco. ¿Cuál es el problema? Durante años todos hicimos fanservice y salimos limpios. Tú con Yamada, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué debería sentirme culpable por ser parte del solo de Kei?” hizo pucheros, al esperar que un poco de puerilidad le suavizara a su novio.

Claro, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Yuri respiró hondo e hizo una mueca.

“No me molesta de la manera que piensas tú.” explicó. “Quiero decir, no es sólo que confíe en ti, pero también... afrontemos los hechos, creo que Kei preferiría cortarse ambos los pies más que tocarte en serio.” rio ligeramente; aparentemente, tener éxito de insultarle le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

“¿Debería ofenderme?” preguntó Yuya, no impresionado. “Lo sé esto. Kei y yo somos amigos, y yo también preferiría cortarme los pies, en caso de que no lo supieras ya.” suspiró, exasperado. “Vale, si no eres celoso, ¿Qué es?”

Yuri lo pensó un poco, como si no pudiera expresar su pensamiento.

“Es toda la imagen.” dijo al final. “Quiero decir, ¿estaba realmente necesario tener cadenas? ¿Tu camisa tenía realmente que estar casi completamente abierta? ¿Tenías realmente que tocarle de esa manera?” se encogió de hombros. “Parece una escena inspirada en una película porno, Yuu. ¿Por qué no podíais hacer algo simple? Yuto baila _claqué_ , por todos los cielos. ¿Por qué no podíais hacer algo normal, como a él?”

Yuya le escuchó delirar un poco, y cuando acabó retuvo seguro echarse a reír.

Estaba seguro, en ese momento, que Yuri estuviera sólo un poco enojado, y no furioso.

No le mató, pues tenía que tener razón.

“En primer lugar, nunca _nadie_ dijo que ni el claqué ni Yuto fueran normales.” le hizo notar. “Y de todas maneras, sabes qué los coreógrafos trabajan con lo que tienen. Quiero decir, ¿viste el solo de Yamada? ¿De verdad quieres quejarte de Kei y yo?” preguntó, al sonreír.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

“Es diverso de muchas maneras.” dijo. “Antes que nada, Ryosuke es una puta. Es bueno en eso cuanto Yuto con el claqué.” puntualizó, e hizo reír al mayor. “Además, Ryosuke sólo toca a sí mismo. No hay ningún daño, aposto que Daiki sólo está feliz de eso. Le eligió él de esta manera.” escupió las palabras, al expresar claramente cuanto pensara que fuera loco Arioka.

“No sé a ti, y voy a negar de haberlo dicho, pero siempre pensé en Kei también un poco como a una puta, ¿no? Pues creo que sea bueno por él también.” dijo Yuya, al reír bajo.

La sonrisa de Yuri le dijo que ese era el punto correcto.

“ _Exactamente_.” dijo, victorioso. “Eso es Kei. De verdad, no eres tú. Pues no veo porque no podían aparearle con Ryosuke, en vez que hacerte a ti su jodida concubina.”

Yuya habría reído de la descripción – porque, en serio, estaba apropiada – pero algo le molestó.

“Bien, se has hecho bastante difícil aparearnos de manera segura, ¿no?” dijo, al encogerse de hombros. “Además, ¿Qué debería haber hecho? ¿Bailar a tu alrededor mientras revelas al mundo que en realidad mides 158 centímetros? Habría sido…” hizo una pausa, antes de decir algo de que se habría arrepentido. Luego suspiró y bajó los ojos. “Quiero decir, sé qué no soy exactamente la persona correcta por algo así, pero de todas maneras me sentí...” sonrojó, mucho. “Sexy, supongo. De alguna manera.”

Yuri no dijo nada por un rato, obligándole a Yuya a volver a mirarle.

La sonrisa en su cara estaba tierna, suave; demasiado para que el mayor le confundiera por condescendiente.

“Lo eras.” le informó Yuri, al sacudir la cabeza como si no pudiera creer de deberle asegurar eso. “En esta ocasión particular, Yuu, entiendo tu incredulidad. Durante los últimos once años tuviste de hecho éxito de evitar que todo el mundo viera cuanto eres sexy.” le explicó, ahora más divertido. “Y yo estaba muy bien con eso. Siempre me había gustado la idea de ser el único a conocerte de esa manera.” su expresión se fue irritada. “Ahora, claro, lo sabe todo el Japón, porque tenías que ir al escenario a manosearle el cuerpo a Kei como si tuviera que echarle contra una pared y follártelo al acabar de la canción.” siseó, al hacer una mueca como si la idea le diera asco.

“Oh.” dijo Yuya, en principio confundido, y luego alcanzando varios estadios de comprensión, hasta que la imagen fue clara. “Pues no eres celoso de Kei, no querías que te bailara alrededor durante tu canción y no piensas que me haya hecho ridículo...” se asomó adelante, más cerca de su cara. “¿Querías que nadie viera como soy realmente cuando quiero echar a alguien contra una pared y follármelo?” le provocó, al entender pronto que, por una vez, había ganado la batalla.

“Olvida los indefinidos. Soy el único que corresponde a la descripción.” le dijo Yuri al rechinar los dientes, claramente consciente de la derrota. “¿Pues qué? Es algo privado, ¿no crees?” sacudió la cabeza. “Por alguien que acaba de hacerle eso a Kei en el escenario, de todas maneras, eres tan increíblemente puro. Yamada está de esa manera sólo frente a las fans, y Kei también. Hay un claro camino de seguir, para guardar algo para ti mismo, en vez que sacarlo a la luz para que todo el mundo lo vea. Tú, por otro lado… bien. Decimos que estabas muy creíble.” terminó, y ahora fue su turno de hacer pucheros.

Algo que Yuya encontraba muy adorable, a pesar de las circunstancias.

“Lo siento.” dijo, al bajar un poco la cabeza para hacerlo más significativo, a pesar de la nota de entretenimiento en su voz. “Lo siento que mostré a todo el público una parte de mí que sólo tú puedes ver. Después de todo, no tengo que ser un buen actor.”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y se le acercó, arrodillándose en la cama y tomando las manos de su novio entre las propias, al jugar distraídamente con esas.

“Como he dicho… eres sólo muy natural. Fuiste con lo que conoces.” le justificó, al encogerse de hombros.

“Lo que conozco.” repitió Yuya, pensativo, al escaparse del agarre del menor en sus manos para llevarlas a su cara, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. “Que serías sólo tú, ¿correcto?”

Yuri resopló.

“Todavía tienes ambos los pies, pues supongo que no sea Kei.” contestó. “Olvídalo, ¿vale? Tenía algo de decir y lo dije. Mañana será mejor, como te dije ya.”

Yuya se mordió el labio inferior, y luego sonrió.

“No lo sé.” dijo, al sonar increíblemente confiado. “Quizás no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Quizás sólo imaginas todo.” antes que el menor pudiera responder, llevó las manos a su pecho, al acariciarle de una manera provocante que debería haber sido familiar por Yuri.

El menor levantó una ceja, al realizar lo que quería decir.

“Oh, entiendo. Pues, ¿estás diciendo que no tengo una clara imagen de ti que quiere echarme contra una pared?” rio, algo para que Yuya fue aliviado. “Pero creo que debería. Pasó tantas veces que podría pintar una imagen muy precisa y halagadora. Si supiera dibujar.” siguió, y la manera como su cuerpo reaccionó al toque del mayor le dijo a Yuya que ahora estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Yuri, de todas formas, hizo un sonido sorprendido cuando el mayor le tomó de bajo los muslos, al cubrir la distancia a largos pasos para presionarle contra la pared a lado de la ventana.

Se aseguró que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas bien – porque, aunque hubiera decidido de ser publico con su sexualidad, todavía había límites – y luego le echó una mirada victoriosa a su novio.

“Yuu, yo...” balbuceó Yuri, desconcertado. “Tenemos una cama muy cómoda. Utilicé la imagen de la pared sólo porque es un escenario más apropiado por el sexo después del concierto.” le reprochó, al golpearle un hombro.

Yuya rio y sacudió la cabeza.

“Pero sabes, quiero hacerlo bien.” bromó. “Creo que tengo dos expresiones distintas que expresan sexo en una cama y echarte contra una pared.”

Yuri sonrió, al envolver los brazos alrededor de la espalda del mayor y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para guardarse arriba.

“Aún no veo ninguna de las dos.” le desafió, al echar la cabeza atrás contra la pared cuando Yuya decidió de atacarle el cuello con la lengua, teniendo éxito de hacerle callar.

En algún punto se habían olvidado de Kei, de la canción, de la coreografía, y prácticamente de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo afuera de esa habitación.

Yuya se liberó rápidamente de la ropa del menor – y fue un desafío, al considerar la posición actual – y se apresuró a prepararle, más excitado ya de cuanto fuera agradable.

“Sabes, no es que me quejes.” le dijo Yuri, al aguantar la respiración de vez en cuando, cuando Yuya encontraba un punto especialmente sensible dentro de él. “Pero cuando he hablado de la pared, pensaba más en una situación como estar doblado contra de esa.” inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, travieso. “Dudo que tendrías éxito de mantener a Kei tan fácilmente.”

Yuya hizo una mueca, al perder un poco de impulso.

“Tiene que ser por esto que elegí de estar con un hombre tan menudo.” le siguió, al respirar hondo mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. “Y, por favor, deja de hablar de Kei mientras la tengo tan dura y estoy tan cerca de estar dentro de ti. Acabaras con hacerme hacer las asociaciones equivocadas.” le imploró, y tuvo éxito de hacerle reír a pesar de la excitación.

“Lejos de mí querer que pienses en él.” comentó Yuri, al asomarse adelante tanto como posible sin perder el equilibrio, al besar intensamente los labios de su novio. “De todas maneras, cuando quieres. No creo que puedo suportar mucho más que esto.” le pidió entonces, y la única reacción de Yuya fue asentir frenéticamente, al quitar los dedos de él y al apresurarse a bajarse los pantalones bastante de liberar su erección, doloridamente dura ya.

Empujó a Yuri un poco más arriba contra la pared para hacer el ángulo más cómodo, y empezó a empujarse adentro.

Era una sensación tan intensa, cada vez. Sabía de casa, estaba natural. Sabía de amor, mucho, y la idea le dio a Yuya una sensación agradable.

De todas formas, se concentró en Yuri, ignorando todos pensamientos segundarios; el menor había cerrado los ojos, pero no había molestia en su cara; era una rutina tan probada que Yuya sabía qué podía comenzar a moverse sin hacerle daño.

“Eres maravilloso.” le dijo Yuri, la voz débil ahora, bastante ronca de hacerle tener ganas a Yuya de empujarse más fuerte dentro de él. “Al inferno, todo. Eres el hombre más excitante que conozco, eres hermoso, eres…” fue de repente interrumpido por un gemido, y el mayor se apresuró a besarle, al lamerle despacio los labios, mordiéndolos suavemente.

“Cállate.” murmuró contra su boca, al sonreír. “No quiero que lo oiga nadie.” bromó, mientras se aferraba más firmemente a sus muslos para mantenerle mejor en equilibrio, al salir casi enteramente antes de volver adentro, tan fuerte como posible; habían estado muchos indicios sobre el follarle contra la pared, al final.

Yuri tuvo éxito de quedarse en silencio, al menos por lo que concernía la formulación de palabras completas.

Siguió gimiendo en alta voz, al apretar brazos y piernas tan fuerte alrededor de Yuya que el mayor pensó que iba a tener problemas en removerle cunado hubieran acabado.

Siguió moviéndose dentro de él por un tiempo que le pareció infinito, aunque realísticamente no debían que ser más que unos minutos.

Cuidado para no perder el equilibrio, tuvo éxito de liberar una mano y la llevó a la erección del menor, empezando a tocarle rápidamente, disfrutando los nuevos gemidos de Yuri a su oído.

“Yuu...” se quejó el menor, al rodear las caderas en su agarre, sonando casi desesperado.

“Está bien, cariño. Déjate ir.” fue todo lo que Yuya pudo decirle, al luchar como a él para seguir pensando con coherencia. Empujó otra vez dentro de él, asegurándose que el ángulo fuera perfecto, y de esa manera su novio se corrió, la cabeza que golpeó la pared mientras la echaba atrás y se vaciaba entre sus cuerpos.

“¡Ay!” se quejó, sin darse tiempo de recuperarse. La mirada en su cara estaba impagable, una mezcla de beatitud y dolor.

O, al menos, Yuya se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera tenido problemas más urgentes.

Cuidado con cómo se movía, retrocedió, quedándose dentro el menor, y se desplazó a la cama, metiéndose cómodo entre sus piernas.

“¿Ya basta con las paredes?” se burló de él Yuri, al hacer una mueca cuando la erección de su novio dentro de él se desplazó.

“Ya basta.” confirmó Yuya. “La cama es demasiado cómoda.” fue todo lo que dijo, antes de volver a moverse, ahora finalmente libre de hacerlo como quería, libre de la preocupación de no dejar caer a Yuri.

De esa manera, no le tomó mucho para correrse; se paró dentro de Yuri, al hacer un sonido casi animal, y así llegó al orgasmo, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho y en paz.

Jadeando pesadamente, se quedó quieto unos momentos más, antes de ver al menor hacer otra mueca; salió de él tan delicadamente como posible y se puso a su lado y, contra todo pronóstico, se echó a reír.

Yuri se puso en un lado, al tenerse la cabeza en una mano y al echarle un vistazo confundido.

“Estoy feliz que encuentres tener sexo conmigo tan hilarante, Yuu.” le dijo, pero bromaba.

Yuya también se giró, y extendió una mano para pasar un dedo en el perfil de la nariz de Yuri.

“Para nada hilarante. Créeme.” dijo, todavía riendo. “Pero todavía lo estaba pensando, y creo que no hayas entendido nada.”

Yuri hizo una expresión de duda.

“No confío mucho en tus epifanías durante el sexo, pero oigámoslo.”

Yuya se lamió el labio inferior, al sacudir la cabeza.

“No se trata de mí.” empezó a explicar, tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería expresar. “No mostré nada particular en el escenario esta noche, porque no había nada de mostrar. No tengo expresiones específicas, si no estás conmigo.” sonrió. “Se trata de ti, Yu. Y dado que no estabas en el escenario, no tenía nada de hacer ver. Puedes estar tranquilo, todavía es algo sólo para ti. Siempre va a serlo.”

Yuri lo pensó un rato, y luego asintió, confiado.

“Te digo lo que puedo hacer con esto.” le dijo, muy serio. “Puedo pasar por alto el sentimentalismo, porque lo que dijiste de hecho es muy dulce.” sonrió. “Puedo evitar de matar a Kei-chan y todos nuestros coreógrafos, juntos al equipo. Algo que va ahorrarme un par de cadenas perpetuas.” siguió, mientras Yuya reía. Luego Yuri suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. “Y luego puedo decirte cuanto agradezca ser el único que ve esto.” le acarició la cara a Yuya, tierno.

“Y siempre va a ser así. No lo olvides.” remarcó Yuya, orgulloso.

“Siempre.” Yuri rio brevemente. “Deberíamos decir al equipo que es inútil dejarte bailar de esa manera alrededor de Kei. Aparentemente, no eres para nada sexy cuando no estoy contigo. Deberían trabajar un poco más sobre estas parejas.” bromó.

“O podríamos quedarnos aburridos en el escenario y guardar cuanto somos sexy para nosotros. ¿Qué piensas?”

Yuri sonrió, al rodar hacia él para encontrar refugio entre sus brazos.

“Vale, Takaki Yuya. Estamos muy sexy juntos.” acordó. “Y va a ser nuestro secretito. Para siempre.” 


End file.
